


One For the Road

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin





	One For the Road

She’s being lazy, still in bed at eleven in the morning on a Sunday. It seems like role reversal with him already up and showering, but that’s what happens when you’re the head of security; you don’t sleep in. Juliet’s on her stomach, dozing to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, and she must have actually fallen asleep because the next thing she knows, someone’s running their fingers down her back slowly. She shifts and sighs softly as she wakes up, angling her head to see him.  
  
His fingers are still moving when she catches his eyes and he smiles a little at her. Her skin’s so damn soft under the tips of his fingers that are rough and calloused, and it’s fine, like glass. If he didn’t know her, if he hadn’t seen her kick people’s asses before, he’d think he might break her. But he knows better, so he leans down to kiss the spot between her shoulder blades. “I gotta go to work,” he says almost regretfully.  
  
“I couldn’t interest you in calling in sick, could I?” she asks with a hint of a smile as she closes her eyes again.  
  
“Can’t,” James says, his lips trailing her spine now. “I’m givin’ myself next weekend off.” He doesn’t miss her shiver, and he moves back up to kiss one shoulder.  
  
Gracefully, Juliet rolls over, the sheet falling somewhere around her middle as she looks up at him. “I’ll make sure to ask for next weekend,” she decides as she reaches for him, pulling him down to meet her lips. His fingers rake through her hair and she makes a soft noise against his mouth. When she pulls back, she finds his eyes. “Don’t be late for work.”  
  
He kisses her one more time before pushing up off of the bed. “I’m really hopin’ you’ll be just like this when I get home tonight.” He knows she won’t be though, she’ll be asleep again by the time mid shift is over, and he shakes his head. Glancing back at her one more time he walks out of the room to the kitchen to pack his lunch.  
  
She closes her eyes again, listening, trying to figure out what he’s making for himself based on the sounds alone. He stops what he’s doing suddenly, and she can hear his footsteps making their way back towards the bedroom. Opening her eyes, she doesn’t even get a chance to ask him what he forgot when he’s kissing her, one knee braced on the bed as he leans over her. She smiles against his mouth, reaching out to rest her hand against his jaw. His lips leave hers and trail across her neck. “You still going to work?” she asks quietly.  
  
His tongue traces patterns across her collarbone. “Mhmm. Got somethin’ I gotta take care of first.”  
  
The way he says it makes her laugh softly, though the sound dies in her throat as soon as his lips and tongue attach themselves to a nipple. Arching her back, she decides she’s glad she skipped pajamas last night, even though they’d both been too tired then to do anything but collapse into bed and sleep. She happily realizes they’re about to make up for that missed opportunity. Reaching out, her fingers move over the zipper of his jumpsuit, tugging it down before pushing her hands inside. They move under his shirt to feel muscle and she moans softly in the otherwise quiet of the room. She feels him tense and relax at the sound and his hands are moving down her sides, on a mission.  
  
One hand comes to rest on her stomach, the other on her inner thigh, and he strokes her skin while his lips move over her chest again. He’s stuck on the feel of her skin. There have been days he’s spent mapping the vast expanse of it with his mouth and hands, but he’s still always mesmerized by it. She indulges him, lets him take his time with her, but he can always tell when she’s ready for more and when one leg shifts so that his fingers fall closer to where she wants them, he gets the hint. Somehow he’s always amazed at how turned on she is, just from the touching, and then her hands are moving over him and he gets it.  
  
Pushing his jumpsuit out of the way she urges him closer, cradling him between her legs as she looks up. Her eyes are clear blue and he doesn’t miss the message. She wants him as much as he wants her, and she doesn’t have to tell him twice. When he thrusts into her, her eyes close and her back arches, one leg drawing up around his hip. He has no reason to pick up the pace, not yet, so he moves slowly against her, lazily. Their hips roll together and he bends down to kiss her, fingers stroking through her hair. This was what Sunday mornings were about he thought, work be damned.  
  
When her mouth leaves his to press against his pulse point, his hips stutter out of rhythm, and then he’s moving a little faster to the feel of her tongue fluttering against his skin. She knows exactly what she’s doing, asking for more without saying the words, and when he delivers she moans his name which seems to cut right through him. Both legs are wrapped around him now and while it’s still lazy he’s moving with more purpose, each thrust making her whimper.   
  
It’s his fingers moving to press against her that makes her come undone, and she cries out his name loudly, her hands clutching at his back and shoulders as she tenses around him. That’s enough to make him follow her right over the edge, and he holds her hips tightly against his as he comes, burying his face in the crook of her neck even as one of her hands moves to tangle in his hair.  
  
They don’t move for a while; she’s still wrapped up with him as they try to catch their breath. The phone rings but he ignores it in favor of kissing across her face softly, still unrushed as she relaxes again into the bed. As he’s finding her lips with his own the phone rings once more and she gives him a soft look. “You’re late. Go,” she urges softly with one more kiss. “I love you.”  
  
James finally stands; fixing his clothes and zipping his jumpsuit back up as he watches her stretch out in the bed. He smirks because it’s damn unfair that she gets to lie there, but he turns to go. “Love you, too,” he says before going, purposefully forgetting his lunch.  
  
He knows she’ll bring it to him.


End file.
